Ithnan
|english = Marc Diraison |cantonese = Jan Can |image gallery = yes}} Ithnan (イスナーン, Isunān) was a member of Al-Thamen. In Alma Torran he was a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Appearance Ithnan is a tall man with a muscular build. He has long blonde hair which extends past his shoulders, with bangs over his purple eyes. The hair standing on the top sides of his head has the appearance of cat ears. He covers his head with a turban, and wears a black and gold checker mask, and a cloth that covers the lower half of his face. Under the mask, he has three vertical dots on his forehead, and sports a goatee. He wears a black jacket with a high collar over his robe. He also wields a mask with a handle as a Wand. In Alma Torran, his hair was done in a different way and had no goatee. His forehead had a red third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves. Personality Ithnan is a serious person. He has a tendency to get to the point. He is rather calm, and prone to slight arrogance, always being confident in his power, as noted for always smiling even while being in the middle of an enemy territory. Prior to joining Al-Thamen, Ithnan still possessed serious and calm personality. He was shown to be insusceptible to flattery, as seen when Ugo tried to compliment him.Night 216, Page 10 He had a soft spot for Setta, who always compliments Ithnan whenever he can, resulting in him getting flustered. He tends to criticize his fellow comrades, especially when things don't go their way. Being rather short in size, Ithnan wanted to grow older in order to outgrow Ugo. But, after Solomon replaced Ill Ilah as the god of the world, Ithnan started to have a change of personality and became the one who he is now. This was due to the death of Setta and that he couldn't accept the fact of fate decides everything. He said people should live by following their own will and that the existence of fate would make fun of Setta's pride after he fought and died in his own will.Night 233, Page 4 History Ithnan was once a part of Solomon's resistance to overthrow the Orthodox government. He respected and loved King Solomon, he was still very loyal to him even after the time of their success. Some time in the future, Ithnan became a member of Al-Thamen, and was fighting against fate and King Solomon. After Alma Torran was destroyed, he, like every other member of Al-Thamen, came into the world Solomon created. Plot Zagan Arc Ithnan is first seen coming onto the Torran Nation island posing as merchants, following Dunya Musta'sim and Isaac. They entered the Dungeon after Aladdin and the rest entered. Once inside, Dunya and Isaac attack Aladdin and his friends, however Aladdin is able to create a mirage of him and Alibaba and fools Dunya into aiming her attack into an empty field. Alibaba strikes at Ithnan and cuts his head off. Ithnan's decapitated head produces a snake, which bites Hakuryuu's hand prior to their departure of the Dungeon. Second Sindria Arc At the banquet, the night Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and Alibaba returned from the Dungeon, Hakuryuu's hand fell off his arm. Out of his hand, Ithnan emerged, with a lot of Black Rukh. Sharrkan immediately attacks Ithnan, however his attack only enhances the problem as clones appear from the amputated parts. The clones aim their attacks at Sinbad and Alibaba, but are quickly defeated, however, the blood from the clones splatters on both Sinbad and Alibaba. It gives them the "Curse of Death". The blood will possess their blood vessels and dye their Rukh black, eventually transforming the victim himself into a completely different person ("Falling into Depravity"), as Ithnan explains. Opposing the transformation will cause the black and white rukh to destroy each other and rot the flesh. That being said, he "invites" Sinbad and Alibaba to become Black Kings and surrender to Al-Thamen's "Father". He says because of all the White Rukh in Sindria, he has trouble breathing, but he felt comfortable living inside Hakuryuu. Ithnan leaves Sindria, but he is unexpectedly confronted by Sinbad, who appears out of a Transfer Magic Circle. Ithnan immediately amps up the curse he put on Sinbad. Ithnan tells Sinbad that the moment he gave Sinbad the curse, he became a doll Ithnan could manipulate at will. Just at Ithnan is about to amp up the curse even more, Sinbad starts to use his Magoi Manipulation to equalize the White and Black Rukh in his body. He then brings out his own Black Rukh, revealing that his body has already been cursed, and that Ithnan's curse wasn't strong enough to take over. Sinbad then proceeds to gather in wind, while Ithnan is trying to realize what is happening. Just as Ithnan realizes that Sinbad has already half-way "Fallen into Depravity", Sinbad uses his Extreme Magic, Foraz Zora, to defeat him. Foraz Zora blasts him and takes a big chunk out of a mountain. Sinbad finds Ithnan in the form of a doll (like the shape of a matryoshka doll). Sinbad crushes it. Alma Torran Arc Abilities Isnan's Wand.png|Wand Isnan's Rukh.png|Black Rukh Curse Magic.png|Curse Magic on Alibaba Saluja Ithnan Lightning Magic.png|Lightning Magic Wand Ithnan's Wand is shaped like a scythe with the blade in the shape of a masquerade mask. He also uses it in order to fly. When he was in Alma Torran he owned one of the 72 Divine Staves. Magic He along with Matal Mogamett were the ones who developed the Dark Metal Vessels along with their Household vessel and various Magic Tools as well as the technique used to create Dark Djinn. He is a specialist in Lightning magic. Ithnan's has shown that he is a master at using Black Rukh. :Borg: It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. :Lightning Magic: He used a form of Lightning Magic to strengthen the magnetic abilities of Dunya and Isaac during their fight against Aladdin and Alibaba. :*'Ramz' (Thunder/Lightning): This magic creates a powerful lightning/thunder to attack the opponent. :*'Ramz Al-Salos' (Downpour of Thunder Lances): This magic created a shooting spears of lightning to attack the opponent. :Curse Magic: It is sub-type of Life Magic that will possess a person's blood vessels and turn their Rukh black if it is white. They will then be reborn as a new person because there exist no one without darkness. Ithnan stated that if you try to oppose the change Solomon's rukh and the Black Rukh will destroy each other in the person's body and their flesh will rot. :Heat Magic: He used some sort of flame magic to attack the people of Sindria when he invaded. It appeared to be quite powerful. :Gravity Magic: He has displayed the use of gravity magic upon his wand to fly. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Ithnan was very loyal to Solomon and was dedicated to his cause. He alongside Ugo seemed to be very close to Solomon, being the ones to accompany him during battle as well as undertaking very important and specific to them tasks. Solomon had great deal of trust and faith in Ithnan, openly acknowledging his importance to the group. According to Gyokuen, he betrayed Solomon even if he deeply respected and loved him.Night 186, Page 7 Before dying, he said that he has a calm feeling, even though he thought he would be too ashamed to face Solomon again.Night 115, Page 16 Uraltugo Noi Nueph During his time as a member of Solomon's resistance, Ithnan appeared to be a friend of Ugo. He often complained to Ugo for being cowardly and always hiding behind him or Solomon in times of battle. Dunya Musta'sim As stated by Byoln, Ithnan was very partial to Dunya.Night 106, Page 11 Setta Setta and Ithnan were brothers, although unrelated by blood. They were raised together in the same church since childhood. The feeling the two had for each other were so strong that Ithnan sacrificed half of his lifespan to preserve Setta's life after the latter was chosen to act as a sacrificial medium to power the towers that controlled the other species. After his death, Ithnan was depressed and betrayed Solomon because Ithnan couldn't accept that his death was decided by fate. Trivia *‍Ithnān (اثنانِ) means Two in Arabic. *In the anime, Ithnan and Weapons/Arms Dealer seem to be the same person. *Ithnan makes his first appearance during the Balbadd Arc in the anime, when his first appearance in the manga wasn't until the Zagan Arc. *While in the manga Sinbad was the one who killed Markkio, Ithnan was the one who "destroyed" him in the anime. *Ithnan and Setta do resemble each other in some ways, even though they are not blood relations, as both Ithnan's and Setta's hair resembles horns. Also, Ithnan has yellow blond hair and purple eyes, while Setta has purple hair and yellow eyes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Rukh Category:Al-Thamen Category:Alma Torran Category:Orthodox Church